Athanatos Implements
A text created by the historian Athanatos prior to the formation of the Kingdom of the Diamond Throne. The Implements of the World describes a collection of great weapons, armor, and items, each powerful in magic. Agent of the Gift Description This longsword forged of mythral in a wavy ribbon like pattern, with three red wavy lines of powdered ruby fused into grooves that glow with a dull light like a burning ember. The cross-guard is a triangular piece of reddened metal, with the hilt a flattened cylinder of the same wrapped in thick wires of a vibrant blue color. History It is not known when this weapon was created, but a weapon matching its description is mentioned in a short (and bad) poem dating to before the rise of Vecna as being owned by a half-elven bard. The poem states a group of raiders attacked the ancient elven city of Hafr'wio and took the sword as loot. Later traded to a merchant in the Sozlama Hills for a handful of slaves, the merchant then gave the sword to his son as a wedding gift. A few years later, the son lost it in a mageduel to a noble in what is now Daramir, who disappeared from history shortly after. During the rise of Kurash, the weapon is rediscovered in a dungeon lair of undead spellcasters, previous allies of Vecna, and has not been seen since. Powers This +1 longsword's most unusual ability of the weapon is to imbue a target with the ability to cast a spell of 0 or 1st level. All spells imbued to the target are temporarily unavailable to the wielder of Agent of Gift. For example, a 3rd-level wizard could use the weapon to imbue his rogue ally with a magic missile spell, and would not be able to prepare a 1st-level spell in that slot until the rogue had cast the spell or was slain. Another example is a 4th-level sorcerer who uses one of his 1st-level spell slots to imbue his druid ally with a mage armor spell, and cannot use that slot until the druid casts the spell or dies. The weapon can do this once per day, and theoretically a spellcaster could imbue all of his or her spells into other targets over the course of several days and would be unable to cast spells until one of the targets expended a spell or died. Location Its current whereabouts unknown, it is believed to be somewhere within the Imperium of Life. Axe of the Dwarvish Lords Grost's Pouch Description This simple pouch made of soft, supple white bark has the smell of green wood. A woven strand of green moss, acts as its tie, stronger than its appearance. The bag weighs approximately 3 pounds. Within, a variety of acorns of different colors can be seen and retrieved. History The pouch was formed from the bark of a lightning-split oak tree by a hermit druid of Obad-Hai called "Old Grost" living in the Gwylit Forest. Being very territorial and likely to attack anyone he felt threatened his forest home, regardless of their race and true intentions, he crafted the pouch with his own hands and imbued it with magic--some believe a part of his spirit lingers in the pouch. He was found dead in his tree-house by another Gwylit druid named Shandri Four-Splinters who took the pouch to her circle and was told she should keep it. For the next three months she experimented with it and composed a letter to her circle superior detailing its powers but never got to send it; she was found dead in the forest by a group of Golden Dawn Adventurers (the Company of the Blue Shadow). The adventurers believe she was attacked by some strange intelligent beast, as her wounds were caused by weapons and claws; the pouch was missing (as was all of her magical gear) but her letter describing its abilities was still in its scroll tube. A few years later, a traveling bard (Helm "Songbreaker" Dundragon) spoke of a strange sight in Gwylit Forest, four snakes with glowing eyes flying eastward in a pattern around a white textured pouch, as if carried by an invisible air elemental, and Obad-Hai's church believes that pouch was Grost's Pouch. Later, a westbound caravan from Suurjaht suffered an attack from a strange menagerie of animals lead by a wild elf with numerous scars, carrying a white pouch in one hand, casting acorns forth from it with the other. Upon striking the ground, the acorns sprouted into animals. Before all the caravan defenders were slain by the never ending array of animals, he called an end to the attack and pulled his warriors back into the safety of the night and forest. This unknown elf has been seen at least two other times since then, and rumors say he is a servant of a young green dragon (known only as "Elfdrinker" and "Scourbreath" to those in the Gwylit) being groomed for dracolichdom or perhaps vampirism by the Cult of the Dragon. Powers By reaching into the pouch, the person attuned can retrieve one of many colorful acorns. As an action, an acorn can be pulled from the pouch and thrown up to 20 ft. When it lands, it transforms into a creature determined by the acorns color and a d4 roll. See the Monster Manual for the creature's statistics. The creature is friendly to you and your companions, and it acts on your turn. You can use a bonus action to command how the creature moves and what action it takes on its next turn, or to give it general orders, such as to attack your enemies. In the absence of such orders, the creature acts in a fashion appropriate to its nature. Only three acorns of each color are within the pouch during a period, and refills once a week. Additionally, the owner of the pouch is under the effects of the pass without trace spell. Grey Acorns Rose Acorns Tan Acorns Green Acorns Black Acorns Location Last seen on the south eastern edges of the Gwylit forest in the possession of a wild elf. The Bloodmask of Cardin Description The Bloodmask of Cardin is a leathery red mask with demonic features. The eye brows and cheek bones are ridged to enhance the ominous appearance of the mask. The eye holes are slightly slanted and a single slit for the mouth gives the mask a grim demeanor. Three black scars extend from the upper left and diminish as they cross the face. Close inspection of the leather reveals that the mask is made from the skin of a man. It is held to the face by three leather straps that wrap around the head. History The Bloodmask of Cardin would be more appropriately named the bloodmask made from Cardin. Its grim story is rooted to a conflict between good and evil that laid waste to a small community on Kault. The elven cleric Cardin was known to have fought and slain many agents of evil throughout his long life. None however were as vile as the great Pit Fiend, Fregartru. In Cardins early years, when he was strong in body and faith, he banished the demon back to the pits of hell. The battle had been fierce and had nearly destroyed a small elven village whose name has been lost to time. The battle sent the pit fiend reeling into the Abyss with three dark scars across his face where Cardin had blinded his right eye. The banishment of Fregartru was a short reprieve in the lives of the elf and the demon. Nearly three hundred years passed by until their next fateful encounter. Cardin, now a wizened elven sage, was called to the to investigate a loss of contact with the small village he had saved 300 years before. His heart sank as the small village was discovered in ruin. The bodies of the elves hung lifeless upon spears that held them in the air, their heads removed. In the center of town, waiting patiently upon a throne made from the heads of elves, sat Fregartru. His horrid face still showed the signs of the three scars that Cardin had dealt to him hundreds of years before. Cardin stood his ground and faced the demon, proudly calling forth the powers of his god. But Fregartru had grown in power since their last encounter and Cardin found himself unable to stop the demonic minion of evil. Cardin died to the razor sharp claws of the mighty pit fiend. He tore Cardins head from his skull and used it to forge a mask. Cardins skin was used, sewn to form a hideous mask that the Pit Fiend wore upon his face. The mask was blood red and had many of the angular features of the pit fiends face. Over the years, the three scars that Fregartru attempted to hide with his mask began to emerge on the mask as three black scars. The process drove the mighty fiend insane for he believed the dead spirit of Cardin was attempting to humiliate him once more. Appalled by the chaotic actions of one of their own, several pitfiends banned together and destroyed Fregartru. Unable to destroy his unholy possessions, they cast them from their plane to the world of mortals. Powers The Bloodmask of Cardin has an evil presence to it and will cause a severe headache to any good aligned priest or paladin attempting to wear it. The Bloodmask of Cardin is known to possess the following powers: * +2 armor enhancement * Resistance to fire based attacks * Additional proficiency bonus when using skills vs. evil creatures * Advantage to intimidate checks and disadvantage to all persuasion checks. The mask also has a limited form of regeneration. As long as the character is alive, the mask will restore 5 hit points one round after combat has ended. Location The Bloodmask of Cardin came to rest upon Kault when it was cast out by the fiends. An elven vampire by the name of Thymran found the mask, though it’s current whereabouts are unknown. Book of Exalted Deeds See DMG pg. 222. Book of Vile Darkness See DMG pg. 222 Culler of Chaff Description Despite its great age, this scythe has smooth and polished wood that remains green and supple, and even smells freshly-cut. The blade is simple and unadorned. The shaft of the weapon is covered in a small hedge of brown thorny growth; if the weapon is picked up the growth bends and slides away from the handles, never harming the creature carrying or wielding it. If cut or burned, the thorns slowly grow back over the course of a week (this does not affect the powers of the weapon). History Its origins are unknown, though it was first spotted in the Ojo Islands, and it carries some mystery with it for it has a habit of disappearing when it would become lost and being found when it is needed. Several myths of the Goddess Eithleann tell of its wielder overwhelmed by evil forces but when the body is recovered the Culler ''is nowhere to be found. Other stories tell of a lone Eithleann cleric or humble farmer pursued by orcs, lycanthropes, or other hostiles, who stumbles into a small clearing to find ''Culler of Chaff standing upright as if it had sprouted there, and with the help of the weapon the Eithleann survives the enemy attack. Because of this ability it has been found in such far-distant places as Kault and Pela Islands. Despite multiple divinations and attempts to activate this rumored power (presumably to carry its wielder to another location), no hard evidence of it can be found. Powers In addition to its primary use as a +2 holy scythe, the scythe is treated as living wood. Any effect that would distort it or alter its shape (such as warp wood) affect it normally, though it reverts to its normal form after one day. Once per day the wielder may use it to create a wall of thorns. Alternately, the wielder may use that ability to create a thorny covering over her own body; these thorns allow her to deal damage while grappling as if she was wearing spiked armor (1d4 piercing). She is treated as armed when making unarmed attacks (dealing 1d6 piercing damage). Creatures grappling you suffer 2 points of damage with each successful grapple attack they make. You act as if you are proficient in these thorns (whether using melee attacks or as "armor spikes"). If the bearer ever loses contact with the scythe the thorny covering vanishes instantly (but the bearer could hold the weapon with one hand, like a staff, and still make attacks with her free hand). The thorns never interfere with the wielder's actions and do not prevent her from casting spells; she can even touch creatures without harming them (even to the extend of riding a horse bareback, the thorns move to accommodate friendly contact). Location Last seen being used in Kalashet, it's current location is unknown. Cutter Description Cutter is a longsword, forged of adamantium, giving it purple veins along its darkened edge. Along the blade is etched "Cutter" in ancient Delzoun dwarven runes, only discernible when the blade is coated in blood. The hilt is wrapped in the tanned hide of a spined devil. When drawn, the sword can be felt faintly vibrating. History Crafted after the first demon war by a Delzoun blacksmith, Cutter gained sentience shortly after being crafted, the spirit of the creature wrapping its handle seemingly finding refuge within the blade. It's first owner found themselves running through a flaming forest and into archer fire before finally drowning in a river. Powers Cutter is an Intelligent Lawful Evil longsword +3. ''When an inanimate object is attacked and hit with Cutter, maximum damage is dealt to the target. When attacking a creature, on a roll of 20 the target takes an additional 20 slashing damage. The attacker then rolls a second d20. If the second attack hits, one of the targets limbs is removed (effect of such a loss determined by the DM). If the creature has no limb to sever, a portion of its body is removed instead. With its sentience, Cutter has the following ability scores: Int 11, Wis 14, Cha 8. The blade communicates by transmitting emotion to the creature carrying or wielding it, and can hear and see out to a range of 120 ft, and urges its wielder to use it in every battle, regardless of distance or obstacles to the target. Location Currently kept within the treasure troves of Citadel Olgen. Decanter of Furias Description This rust colored decanter is made of clay carved from Dagon's palace on the ocean floor of the Shadowsea, one of the layers of the Abyss. It's exterior has a depiction of a great mawed serpent coiling around it's base to the mouth piece, painted with black ash. By drinking from this decanter, the imbiber gains insight and powers beyond the mortal realms, is driven mad, and eventually commits suicide. History Though it's exact origins are unknown, it is believed the decanter of furias was fired in a kiln near the prison of Tharizdun, infusing the mad gods essence within, and given to Furias as a gift. However, the decanter was soon stolen by Waukeen and lost on the material plane after a raucous party. Believed to be an influence in the division of the Exeger Empire in 220 GD, no definitive appearances are found. Powers Upon drinking from the decanter, the imbiber must rolls d%, the result being how many months before madness overtakes them and they commit suicide. They also gain the use of following abilities a total of 3 times per day, recharging daily at dawn. Each use of an ability reduces remaining months by one. * Command. The imbiber can use an action to command another creature to flee or grovel, as with the ''command spell (save DC 15). * Wave of Terror. Each creature in a 30-foot radius extending from the imbiber must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened of you for 1 minute. While it is frightened in this way, a creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If it has nowhere it can move, the creature can use the Dodge action. At the end of each of its turns, a creature can repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success. * Wild Shape. The imbiber can assume the form of a pitch colored Lindwurm (ToB pg. 276) for up to 5 hours. The imbiber can revert to their normal form earlier by using a bonus action on their turn. They automatically revert if they fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die (see PHB. pg. 66 "Wild Shape" for additional rules). * Foresight. The imbiber gains the effects of the foresight spell. Once drunk from, the decanter does not grant these powers again until the the previous imbiber dies. Location Last seen in Rubicon. Druniazth Description Druniazth is a magical bastard sword. Its blade is a dark purple metal that emanates a chilling aura while unsheathed, with its handle covered in runes protecting its wielder from the cold. History Druniazth was forged from what is believed to be one of Tharizdun's teeth and is one of the most powerful artifacts associated with that deity. Druniazth serves as a bridge between the Material Plane and the elder gods prison, providing a window to the soul of the god, and through it he tries to obtain his freedom. The sword was created by the Dreamers Tharizdun, and though when it was created is unknown, it is believed to have been created before the nation of Ogrom was formed. The swords first documented appearance was in the -210 GD, when Lum the Mad brandished it against sorcerers of the Exeger Empire at the sourthern edge of the Gwylit Forest, where he was slain. The weapon then changed hands several times before being lost again, until it was discovered in 570 GD within a hidden temple to Tharizdun within the Serpentspine Mountains, by a half-elf named Nizar Drav'va. Slowly becoming mad from contact with the sword, Nizar was later found dead on the streets of Agoneploda, the sword nowhere to be found but believed to have been in the possession of the thieves guild. Powers Druniazth is a +3 bastard sword that grants its wielder resistance to cold and fire damage. While unsheathed, a chilling aura extends from the blade, extinguishing all nonmagical flames within 30 feet. While in freezing temperatures, the blade glows with a bright light in a 10-foot radius, and a dim light for an additional 10 feet. Targets struck by the weapon only regain hit points through a short or long rest, not through regeneration, magic, or any other means, and take an additional 1d6 cold damage. Once per turn, when a creature is struck by the weapon, you can wound the target. At the start of each of the wounded creature's turns, it takes 1d4 necrotic damage for each time it's been wounded. The creature then makes a DC 15 Constitution saving throw, ending the effect of all such wounds on itself with a success. Alternatively, the wounded creature, or a creature within 5 feet of it can use an action to make a DC 15 Wisdom (Medicine) check, ending the effect of such wounds on it on a success. The wielder and creatures wounded by the blade that take a long rest must make a DC 13 Wisdom saving throw or suffer one level of exhaustion as they see visions and nightmares of Tharizdun thrashing within his prison. Location The sword was last seen in the hands of a half elf named Nizar Drav'va within the ancient city of Agoneploda. Eye and Hand of Vecna See DMG pg. 224. Force of Wrath Description This warhammer has a thick wooden handle wrapped in dark leather at its base. the head appears to be a block of solid, pocked stone, eternally stained with blood. If wielded by a raging barbarian, the head shifts into a block of rusty iron sharpened on both ends to rend flesh from bone. History Worshiped by several clans of barbarians, Force of Wrath was crafted during the age of the necromancer kings as one of many foci to draw all emotion from those around it. As the citizens of the various cities found their emotions drained, they became angry, eventually rioting and destroying the other foci but missing this one. As the riots continued, Force of Wrath was the sole channel of all the rage and hate, eventually becoming sentient. Later found within a set of ruins by an adventuring party on their return to the coast of Kault, it was lost in battle to a barbarian raid, where it's stayed within the clans ever since. Powers This intelligent +2 warhammer has a critical threat range of 19-20, with an Intelligence of 14, Wisdom of 10, and a Charisma of 16. Once per day as decided by the DM, Force of Wrath attempts to drive its wielder into a terrible rage (Charisma save DC 13). While raging, the wielder gains the following benefits. * Advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. * When making a melee weapon attack using Strength, gain a +3 bonus to the damage rolls. * Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If the wielder is able to cast spells, they cannot cast them or concentrate on them while raging. The rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if the wielder is knocked unconscious or no creatures are within 30 feet. If there are no enemies within range, the wielder will turn on their allies. Force of Wrath communicates by transmitting emotion to the creature wielding it, though subtle variations of anger. It's able to hear and see out to 30 ft. and is chaotic neutral, often goading its owner to fight arbitrary battles. Location Last seen held by the barbarian leaders of Katai's Maw in Kault. Gems of Tharizdun Description These gems of various size have concentric banding of different colors in a circular pattern, with a combination of translucent agates in a purplish rose gray and dark black brown center. each of these gems are carved into a sphere with a point on either end, creating the illusion of an eye. History There are 333 in collection of gems known as the Gems of Tharizdun. Forged by an unknown source, these gems are said to be the key to freeing the Dark God from his prison. It is believed the clerics of Tharizdun began to pilfer his hoard of beautiful gems when all attempts to resurrect the God failed; 333 gems of utmost value, ranging in worth from 5,000 to 50,000 gold pieces each. The former servants of this deity slipped away with their great wealth to serve other gods and wreak evil elsewhere. Powers Each gem grants the holder one temporary hit point that adds to the same pool of temporary hit points together (controlling two gems grants 2 temporary hp, three gems 3 temporary hp, etc.). These temporary hit points are regenerated at the end of a long rest. Additionally, the owner is subtly guided towards gathering the other gems. Location While I have come across reports of some of these gems locations, the author finds it irresponsible to compile a list of such a potentially dangerous object. Glorious Victory Description The haft of this hammer is made of mythrawood banded with iron. the head is wide and inscribed with the symbol of Gruumsh inlaid with a red enamel. History Previously carried by a young devotee of Tempus, after several successful battles as part of a mercenary company he became an adventurer. This unknown young hero eventually become a divine champion of his faith imbuing the hammer with powerful magic. When the hero was slain in battle with duergar in the Underdark, one of the gray dwarves claimed the weapon and had his brother further enchant it to crave the blood of humans. The hammer was eventually given to the leader of the duergar clan to pay a debt. That leader had the weapon stolen from his trove by an adventuring orcish rogue, who sold the weapon to the high priest of Gruumsh, where it was blessed to grant additional health to the wielder. Since that time it has been carried by several favored orcs of the one eyed god. Powers Glorious Victory is a ''+2 warhammer. ''When a human is hit with this weapon, the human takes an extra 2d6 damage of the weapon's type and must succeed on a DC 15 Strength saving throw or fall prone. When a human is struck by the weapon, the wielder regains half the damage dealt in temporary hit points. While attuned to the weapon, the wielder gains 2 additional hit points for each level attained. Location Carried among the orcs of the Sozlama Hills. Glory of Gold Description Crafted from a sheep's hide, these supple gloves have golden thread embroidered around the wrist and spiral patterns over the finger pads that thread to the palm. History Crafted prior to the fall of the Exeger Empire at the behest of a wealthy cloth merchant. To help himself and his heirs conduct business better, he had the church of Waukeen embroider the gloves with powers to help negotiation and recognize inferior goods. Unfortunately his son invested much of the family's money in an expedition into the to the Ojo Islands, which fell apart before ever reaching that land's shores and he had to sell the gloves in order to keep the family businesses running. A half elf from the Myhtrawood forest purchased the gloves and used its powers to help increase his family's wealth, and when a business rival proved troublesome he had the gloves enchanted with additional abilities to help his younger brother, an aspiring thief, steal documents of land ownership from the rival's family. The thief hit some bad luck during the attempt and was killed; the rival wore the gloves as a trophy thereafter. In recent years, the elderly but still spry rival traveled to the Pela Islands to conduct a business deal, and presumably was captured or imprisoned. Powers The gloves automatically size themselves to fit any race from a halfling to a giant, and when worn they grant a +5 bonus on Dexterity (Sleight of Hand), Charisma (Persuasion) checks. Additionally, the thread along the wrist can be pulled out creating a silk rope 50 feet in length for 3 hours before the thread reappears in the glove. The wearer can store an object of no more of 5 lbs. in weight within the palm in an extra-dimensional space, and recollect the object by snapping their fingers. Location Last seen on the hands of a merchant traveling to the Pela Islands. Hawkwing Description Carved from mythrawood, each arm of this weapon resembles a thin wing of a hawk, stained in a mottled brown coloring. History When entering into a deep trance with the help of a dream sphere, Kavior D'Altera scavenged the corpses of old gods and learned how to perfectly carve a weapon to last the ages. Choosing a limb from a great tree deep within the mythrawood forest, he carved Hawkwing and gave it to his son, Redair. Kavior proceeded to delve within deep trances, seeking more and more knowledge, and while doing so, Redair would stand vigilant, protecting his father from the swarms of otherworldly beings seeking to rend Kavior apart. Hearing of the possible knowledge gainable from the dream sphere, a great red dragon, Vassasuvian, took interest, and attacked the pair. Kavior was slain, but Redair survived, heading back to the more civilized elven lands. There, Redair went under the name Erreshi, and became one of the lords guarding Huore'ailo from the hordes of undead that swept across the lands. Before his death, Kavior set out to the east, seeking Vassusuvian for vengence, leaving his posessions and lands to his general. Powers Hawkwing is a +1 longbow, and grants a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with it. When attuned, once every 24 hours at night, the wielder of Hawkwing can choose a creature type, when 20 is rolled on an attack against a creature of the specified type, it must succeed a DC 17 Constitution saving throw or die. Additionally, while attuned, when making a ranged attack, the owner can use the command phrase "Swift death to you who have wronged me." The target of the attack becomes the owners sworn enemy until they die, or dawn seven days later. Only one enemy can be the sworn enemy at a time. Attack rolls against the sworn enemy have advantage, the sworn enemy does not gain benefit from cover, other than total cover, and the owner does not suffer disadvantage due to long range. If the attack hits, the sworn enemy takes an additional 3d6 piercing damage. While the sworn enemy lives, the owner has disadvantage on attack rolls with all other weapons. Location Last seen leaving Huore'ailo east towards Vassasuvian, a red dragon. Icebreaker (Cloak of the Manta Ray) (Bowl of Commanding Water Elementals) (Cap of Water Breathing) (Mariner's Armor) (Ring of Water Elemental Command) http://www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/blades/html/shaundakulairwalker.html http://www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/blades/html/umberleeharshmistress.html Inspired to War http://www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/blades/html/oghmainspiredtowar.html Kiss of the Dark Spider http://www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/blades/html/lolthkissofthedarkspider.html Mastes' Stroke Description Mastes' Stroke is an elaborately handled paint brush, stylized with carvings of a variety of fantastical creatures. History Mastes, a gnomish wizard, was found himself upset at the number of taxes being imposed by the local noble lord. Thinking to show what wonders could potentially be created if taxes were lowered and allowed to spend their coin in other focuses, Mastes created a brush requiring no paint to function. Mildly impressed, the lord asked if the brush could perform any other functions, sending Mastes to away to return when he could answer to the lords liking. Weeks later, Mastes returned showing the brushes new functionality, drawing symbols in midair that prevented physical matter, even air from traversing. Being slightly amused at these new developments, the lord again asked if there were any other functions, and sent Mastes away to improve upon the design. Thinking to truly wow the lord, Mastes spent the next three months carving a handle for the brushes head, imbuing within it the ability to create a variety of illusionary creatures. When summoned before the lord, Mastes drew the shape of a cats head, creating the illusion of a saber-tooth tiger, frightening the lord to death. Mastes was then arrested, his possessions confiscated, and summarily executed. Powers This elaborately handled paint brush requires no paints to function. The user simply wills the brush to paint in the specified color. Once attuned, the user becomes aware of it’s other functions. By drawing a distinct shape or figure in the air, and expending a number of charges based on the chosen shape as shown in the table, resulting in a variety of effects. The brush starts with 36 charges, and it regains 1d20 expended charges daily at dawn. If the brush has insufficient charges remaining, nothing happens. If a circle, triangle, or pentagon is drawn, a barrier of invisible force springs into existence, forming a cube 15 feet on a side. The barrier is centered on you, moves with you, and lasts for 1 minute, until you use an action to dismiss the cube, or the brush runs out of charges. You can change the barrier's effect by drawing a different shape and expending the requisite number of charges, resetting the duration. If your movement causes the barrier to come into contact with a solid object that can't pass through the cube, you can't move any closer to that object as long as the barrier remains. You can use an action to draw a creature that appears at a point on the ground within 30 feet of you. An illusion of one or more creatures forms and remains until dispelled. An illusory creature appears real, of the appropriate size, and behaves as if it were a real creature (as presented in the Monster Manual), except that it can do no harm. While you are within 120 feet of the illusory creature and can see it, you can use an action to move it magically anywhere within 30 feet of the brush. Any physical interaction with the illusory creature reveals it to be an illusion, because objects pass through it. Someone who uses an action to visually inspect the creature identifies it as illusory with a successful DC 15 Intelligence (Investigation) check. The creature then appears translucent. The illusion lasts until the dawn of the next day or the illusion is dispelled. Location Last recovered from within the vaults of by a group of adventurers. Unknown current whereabouts. Price of Vigilance flaming Shield http://www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/blades/html/helmpriceofvigilance.html Raven's Beak This +2 ghost touch holy longsword was forged for Agamar of Riverwall several centuries ago. Since then, it has been wielded by a line of paladins dedicated to the destruction of the undead. The name, “Returner,” was coined by Agamar to signal his intent that the blade be used to “return those who mock life to the grave from which they arose.” The blade is crafted of an odd, stone-like substance, similar to alabaster but as hard as the finest steel. It is dimly translucent and has a very faint luminescence when exposed to any light. This light is not enough to see by, but enough to make the blade glimmer oddly in starlight or call attention to itself in a room lit only by a single candle. The hilt is made of ivory around a steel core, and is carved with various icons representing gods of life, justice, and light. There is no scabbard specifically associated with the blade, but any scabbard used regularly slowly fades in color, becoming in time the same translucent white hue as the blade. If the Returner is wielded by a paladin, the weapon also acts as an amulet of undead turning. When placed on an altar dedicated to any god of life, the blade changes slightly. Bright lines of energy crackle along it, and the name of each free-willed undead it has slain can be seen, written in Common, along the surface of the blade. No matter how many names appear, more may be added. The existing writing shifts, shrinks, or moves to make room for any new name to appear. Agamar’s Returner is well known by intelligent freewilled undead. Anyone seen wielding it is immediately judged an enemy by such creatures, and a competent one at that—blades of this power rarely remain with the weak or incompetent for long. The free-willed undead carefully studies anyone bearing the Returner prior to attack. “You shall be another name on the Returner” is a common threat or warning among the undead. Caster Level: 10th, Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Item, plane shift, holy smite, caster must be good and a 10th level cleric; Market Price: 64,980 gp; Cost to Create: 32,648 gp + 2,587 XP. Radiant Maul (Gem of Brightness) (Mace of Disruption) http://www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/blades/html/kelemvordeathsjudgement.html Scorpion Crown An artifact of Tharizdun. The Scorpion Crown is a cursed item, that such any living mortal who wears it turns into undead – a lich or vampire. The wearer of the Crown gains the power to command the undead to do his bidding. The Crown has a connection to mysterious Atropus, the Evil Moon. http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=lg/region/brightlands Spear of Sorrow An artifact of Tharizdun. An enchanted polearm, with a shaft made from the tree of Midgard, and a mithril blade forged from the hellfire of Baator, and mounted on a skull, the is the primary weapon of Slothragoth the Skull Lord, who is Tharizdun’s Exarch and Marshal of his undead armies. The weapon emits a magical spell that anyone caught in its path is trapped in an illusion of self-loathing and sorrow. http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=lg/lgmp/20080527a Sword of Kas See DMG pg. 226. Talons of Takhisis There were originally six Demon’s Maw javelins in existence, crafted by a dark prince of the lower hells. This demon passed them on to his generals to capture his enemies, that he might “interrogate” them at his leisure at a later date. The prince was destroyed when his generals turned on him, and the battles between them caused such devastation on their plane that it is still uninhabitable today. The survivors scattered to other planes and some of the javelins have found their way into other hands…including one held with mixed emotions on the Material Plane by an order of paladins dedicated to slaying demons. Each Demon’s Maw is a +2 javelin. The weapon has the appearance of smooth carbon, although it is specially treated steel, and the grip is made from what appears to be a rat’s tail entwined about the shaft. The head is carved with many leering, demonic mouths on both sides, which sometimes move about and silently articulate profane words in the Abyssal tongue. Once per day the wielder may invoke a binding spell (minimus containment form) upon a creature stuck by the weapon. The creature may attempt a Will saving throw (DC 18) to resist the effect; failure means the visage of a gaping maw appears to unfold from the point of the javelin, biting and swallowing the rapidly shrinking target. The wielder may release a bound captive with a command word. Some of the javelins have been imbued with other properties since the generals scattered to the planes. For example, one was crafted with the flaming burst property and is now called Hellmouth, while another was instilled with the unholy ability and is known as Celestial Slayer. Caster Level: 15th, Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, binding; Market Price: 104,301 gp; Cost to Create: 52,301 gp + 4,160 XP. Talons of Tiamat The Talons of Tiamat are five unique composite bows that were made from the parts of dragons. Despite their apparently malevolant origins, these bows are not inherently evil. In fact, most evil dragons are enraged to learn that parts of their anatomy were used to make these weapons. Each bow is made of a combination of bone, scale and wing membrane taken from an ancient dragon. They are all considered to be +2 bows. The bows were made long ago and only recently rediscovered by The Cult of the Dragon. The entire collection of bows was given the name, Talons of Tiamat, in reference to the cults diety. Each individual bow is named after the dragon from which it was originally taken. Shortly after their discovery, the bows were lost during transportation across the Anauroch desert. They have only recently reemerged again; this time distributed all over Faerun. Cynder - Cynder is the only bow still in the possesion of The Cult of the Dragon. It is a composite longbow made from a red dragon. It is made from the great reds monstrous fangs and is wrapped in the sinewy skin of its wings. It was designed for an extremely strong man and can only be drawn by a person with 18/00 strength. It is completely immune to fire and grants a +4 to saves to anyone holding the bow. In addition, the bow can generate a bolt of fire 3 times per day that inflicts 3d4 damage. Frost - Frost is a composite shortbow made from a white dragon. It is one of the more ornately carved of all of the bows and has a glistening, almost irredescent appearance from the scales which cover its surface. It is also designed to advantage of exceptionally strong archers. Anyone attempting to wield Frost must have a strength of 18/51 or greater. Any one wielding Frost gains a +6 to save versus all cold based attacks. In addition, once per day, Frost can shoot an arrow of immense cold that inflicts 3d8 points of damage and will instantly freeze all water in a 30' radius. Bloodbane - Bloodbane is a composite longbow made from the remains of an ancient green dragon. Of the two longbows, this is the more ornate; its green tones are highlighted with inlaid gold. The bow grants a +2 to saves vs. all noxious fumes. In addition, it grants the user a chameleon-like power that allows him to blend in completely with the environment. This power only functions in natural surroundings and grants a +4 armor class bonus. Like the other bows, this bow can also imbue one arrow per day with a deadly poison that inflicts an additional 2d8 damage (saving throw for half) to the victim. Skie - Skie is a composite shortbow made from the remains of an ancient blue dragon. It is the most powerful of the shortbows. It is deep blue in color, being wrapped in skin from the dragons wings. The bow grants a +4 to saves vs. all electrical based attacks and the wielder suffers no damage on a successful save. Three times per day, the bow can generate of bolt of lighting that can be shot forth for 3d6 damage. In addition to these powers, all arrows shot from the bow recieve an electrical charge and inflict and additional point of damage. Khirsanth - Khirsanth is a composite shortbow made from the remains of an ancient black dragon. It has a lustrous black sheen and is almost as striking as Frost. Like Frost, anyone attempting to use this bow must have a strength of 18/51 or greater. The weapon is completely immune to breakage and grants is user a +2 to saves versus acid attacks. Once per day, the bow can generate a arrow of acid that inflicts 3d6 in the intial round. This damage continues for the next two rounds decreasing by a die each round Five Pikes (based on dragon elements) Tempest Javelin (lightning based) (As Javelin of Lightning) (Staff of Thunder and Lightning) (Wind Fan) http://www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/blades/html/talosthunderstrike.html Voice of Dawn Healing Morningstar (Driftglobe) (Keoghtom's Ointment) (Sun Blade) http://www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/blades/html/kossuthpurityoftheinferno.html http://www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/blades/html/lathandervoiceofdawn.html Wailer of Tharizdun An ornate iron horn. https://my-maze.obsidianportal.com/wikis/wailer-of-tharizdun Weeping Hexagram An artifact of Tharizdun Weeping Hexagram; This strange device was found by the Scarlet Brotherhood in 6091 SD, in a cavern near the Ziggurat of Black. It was a ten-foot-diameter ring of black iron inset with a bowed hexagram; it seeped blood when exposed to sunlight. Believed to be tied in some way to the mysterious god, Tharizdun, the Brotherhood began exploring and cataloging its magical abilities, which included the ability to create darkness (deeper darkness), animate dead, attack minds with phantoms (phantasmal killer), and summon creatures from other planes (summon monster I-IX- user must be level equal to necessary sorcerer to cast; summon monster IX=18th-level). It was broken in 6096 SD when a party of outworlders led a paladin of Heironeous infiltrated Hesuel Ilshar and discovered the location of the hexagram. The paladin's holy sword broke the hexagram (and was destroyed itself) into three pieces when the two made contact, but the Brotherhood was able to intervene before the artifact was completely destroyed. Now they study the pieces and their fragmented powers, and seek a way to repair the item. Caster Level: 18th (artifact); Weight: 5lb.; Reference: The Scarlet Brotherhood.Category:The World Category:Items